Almost Alone in the Rain
by K. Krys Teen
Summary: PG for a few mild words. ~~Songfic~~ Helga decides to confess and asks Arnold to meet her at the park in the rain. Will Arnold go? Please review!


Ok, take it a bit easy on me. It's my first songfic, and my first Hey Arnold fanfic too. I don't really understand how songfics work, but here's my best shot!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! Or any of it's characters. I don't own this song either! Avril Lavigne does.  
  
  
  
I'm Standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waitin in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
`Arnold, where are you? I hope that you will meet me here, like I  
  
asked. I have to tell you my secret. But why? I guess it's because  
  
Lila is starting to like you like you, and if I told you, you might  
  
not like like Lila as much. I'm getting soaked! Oh, Arnold! Where are  
  
you?' Helga thought to herself, shivering.  
  
`I wonder if Big Bob noticed that I'm not home. I'm not leaving this  
  
spot until I tell Arnold. I promised myself. Where's Pheobe when I  
  
need her? She'd comfort me, I guess.'  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't someone please take me home?  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
`Omigosh, who is that? A person in a hooded cloak it looks like, with  
  
an unbrella. Hmm.. big head. {{Chuckles to herself}} I am cold, maybe  
  
they would give me their cloak. Criminey! No one would do that for  
  
Helga G. Pataki! Maybe I that person could tell me what to do about  
  
Arnold.LOOK AT ME! I WANT HELP FROM A COMPLETE STRANGER!'  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I'm, I'm with you  
  
`What if something happened to, Arnold? Something bad? Well, at least  
  
this person had the courtesy to let me use their umbrella. I still  
  
haven't seen their face, but they sat next to me on the bench.'  
  
I'm looking for a place .  
  
searching for a face .  
  
is there anybody here i know ?  
  
cause nothings going right  
  
and everythings a mess  
  
and no one likes to be alone  
  
`Ugh, this is a mess! Arnold isn't here yet! Plus, it seems that this  
  
person can't talk. The person took out a tab of paper, and a pen from  
  
their cloak, and wrote that it was a guy. I just figured maybe that  
  
he's deaf. Oh who cares about him? Back to Arnold, maybe Arnold is  
  
just ignoring me.'  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't someone please take me home ?  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I'm, I'm with you  
  
`No, Arnold is too decent to just ignore me, maybe he's lost. He goes  
  
know where the bridge is though. I know! Maybe, his hat just blew  
  
off, and he's trying to find it.'  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing  
  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
`I'm insane, Arnold will never like me like me, or even love me! Oh  
  
why has my tormented soul tortured him for so long? It has been  
  
torturing me too. Oh, Arnold my love.'  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I'm, I'm with you  
  
`I might as well make the best of this, and talk to this person.'  
  
I wrote, "My name is Helga, what is yours?"  
  
He responded (in writing of course), "Are you waiting for someone?"  
  
`He didn't answer me. Oh well. I need the company, and this person can't possibly know about Arnold, so I might as well pour my heart out,' she thought.  
  
"Well, yes I am actually."  
  
"Who, may I ask?"  
  
"This kid Arnold. He's in my class."  
  
"Why here? It's raining."  
  
"Doi! I just thought this would be a romantic spot."  
  
"Romantic?"  
  
"Well yeah, I was going to confess my love for Arnold. I have loved  
  
him for as long as I can remember. Now that Lila is starting to like  
  
him like him, I just needed a chance."  
  
"Lila does?"  
  
"She's this girl who Arnold like likes."  
  
"I kn- *Scratches it out* Oh."  
  
"Whatever, I just wish I could go right up to Arnold and say "I love  
  
you, Arnold""  
  
"I love you, too, Helga."  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I'm, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you...  
  
  
  
Ok, the end. It was sorta lame, but it's my first one ever. So you  
  
can't blame me. By the way. The song was "I'm With You" by Avril  
  
Lavigne. Was the ending predictable?? about the cloak guy being  
  
Arnold?? 


End file.
